Comfort
by Inkognito97
Summary: Tahl is dead and Qui-Gon is so affected by it that he completely forgot about his Padawan's feeling. Said Padawan blames himself for everything. [Part 3 in 'The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi']
AN: I sadly do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. They belong to Disney, I just play with them! ^^

Any mistakes are my one...

I hope you will like it and I would be happy about receiving a few comments!^^

* * *

Comfort

Silent tears were running down Obi-Wan's cheeks. Nobody could see them, his face was hidden by the hood of his robe, but he wished somebody would.

He couldn't take the view of Tahl being lowered into the ground, so the young learner dared to look around. His best friend Bant, who also had been the dead Master's Padawan, was in Jedi Master Mace Windu's embrace, crying her heart out. The Master himself looked stoically at the wall before him, it looked as if he was fighting tears as well. Right next to Master Windu stood Master Yoda, who comfortingly patted the knee of the dark skinned Council member. The old and wise Master's ears were lowered and his eyes casted downcast.

Yes, Master Tahl had been well loved. She had been a friend, a sister, a Master and a mother. The latter applied to Obi-Wan as well. She had been there for him for the very beginning, Every time he had problems with his studies or even with his own Master, he could go to her and she would always find the right words. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was standing right next to Obi-Wan. His face was clear of any emotion. Obi-Wan knew that his Master was aware of his tears, but he offered no form of comfort.

But then again, why should he? If Obi-Wan hadn't slowed them down, maybe Master Tahl would still be alive then. He sniffed and briefly shook his head. He shouldn't concentrate on the 'what ifs'. He should stay focused on the 'here and now', like his Master always preached.

When the ceremony was over, Obi-Wan turned to his Master, "Master-" but the man shook his head, turned around and vanished.

Obi-Wan felt his heart shatter, his gaze landed on Bant then, who was carefully picked up by her new Master and carried out of the room. He remained standing at his spot until only he and Master Yoda were the only beings in the room.

"Dwell and grief, you should. But lose yourself in it, you should not."

"I have not lost myself, Master Yoda. I just wanted to talk to you, in private."

The old and wise Jedi Master looked at the boy before him, but then he nodded and motioned the ginger haired Padawan to follow him to his private quarter.

"Something bothering you, there is," observed the green Jedi Master.

"Yes Master."

"Speak then."

"I wish to be assigned to another Master."

Yoda's ears twitched and his eyes widened for a second, before his mask was put back in place, "Tell me, why you wish this, you must."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, "Ever since Master Qui-Gon took me as an apprentice… I have cost him nothing but pain and grief. He should take somebody else as a Padawan, somebody who wound hurt him further, somebody who actually can help him heal, you can return his smile and happiness." Obi-Wan bowed his head, "I cannot help him, he does not want me to… I, I feel so useless and he deserves someone better than I."

"Obi-Wan, sure you are?"

"Yes Master, I cannot bear to be the reason for his pain anymore."

"The reason for his pain, you are not. Talk to him, you should," the old Master said and knocked with his stick on the ground to emphasise his point.

"I tried Master, but he won't listen. He either dismisses me, or he ignores me completely."

If Obi-Wan had looked up, he would have seen the wise Master's eyes narrow. Yoda was mentally cursing his Grandpadawan, not that he would ever admit it.

"Know you do that, when nobody chooses you as Padawan, a Jedi you will not be, hm?"

"I am aware Master and if this is the sacrifice I have to make, then so be it."

The green Master sighed, "Think about this, I will. Rest you should. Need it, you do."

"Yes Master Yoda, and thank you." The ginger haired boy bowed and left the Grandmaster's quarters in order to return to his own.

When the door opened and Obi-Wan stepped into the rooms he shared with his Master, the young Padawan was greeted by the sight of the said Master sitting on the couch, head in his hands. Hesitantly Obi-Wan approached the hunched form.

"Master?" he asked.

"Leave me alone, Obi-Wan." The voice was muffled, but Obi-Wan easily understood his Master's words. His already shattered heart broke into even more pieces.

"As you wish," he mumbled defeated and retreated to his own room, where he collapsed onto his bed and where he cried himself to sleep.

Qui-Gon awoke to the beeping sound of his commlink and when he checked, he saw that he was summoned before the Council, alone. He wondered what they wanted, but decided not to dwell on it too much.

With much effort, he got up and readied himself for the meeting, but before he left his chambers, he went to his Padawan's room. He silently opened the door and stepped inside. He intended to inform the boy to where he was heading, but the sight that greeted him stopped him. The tall Jedi Master had to swallow a lump in his throat at the sight if his Padawan, who had seemingly cried himself to sleep. The boy had not even bothered to pull off his boots or to cover himself, therefore he was shaking violently now.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and carefully removed the boy's boots, before he covered the child. He hesitated but then he gently ran a hand through the Padawan's sandy strands until his fingers caught the Padawan braid. He suddenly remembered what he had said yesterday and he immediately felt guilty for it. The boy had only tried to offer, probably not even thinking about his own needs.

The tall Jedi bend down and gently kissed his Padawan's forehead. The boy did not even stir. Affectionately he looked down at his child. He would somehow make it up to the boy.

Qui-Gon was more than surprised when he entered the Council chambers and only Yoda and Mace were present.

"Greetings Masters, you have summoned me?"

"Yes and it is quite the pressing matter," Mace sounded serious.

Qui-Gon suddenly felt uneasy. He had a bad feeling about this, as his Padawan always said. "My I inquire what this is about?"

Yoda nodded at Mace's questioning look, "It's about your Padawan… he asked to be assigned to a new Master."

Qui-Gon's world shattered at this moment and he felt sick at these words. He wordlessly sagged to his knees and took a few shaky breathes, without looking at the two Council members before him.

"Why?" he managed to spit out, even when tears started to fall from his eyes.

"He told Master Yoda that he did not want to cause you further pain," Mace said calmly, even though he wanted nothing more than to help his friend.

"He didn't cause me any pain… quite the opposite," Qui-Gon couldn't understand why his Padawan was saying and obviously thinking such things. "That's absurd… I, I won't allow him to resign from me! I forbid it!" he had gotten louder at the end.

"Not only your decision, it is. Choose this path, your Padawan did."

Qui-Gon shook his head in denial. He stood up, "I won't allow it. I won't let you take him from me," with that the normally controlled Jedi Master fled the room.

"Qui-Gon!" Mace yelled after, his friend, but Yoda motioned for him to sit back down.

"Time, he and his Padawan need. Talk they must."

"Yes Master," Mace agreed.

Qui-Gon literally dashed into his own quarters. He didn't bother with his robe and lightsaber, he just ran straight into his Padawan's room.

Obi-Wan was kneeling on his bed, seemingly deep in thought, but as soon as his Master entered, he looked up.

"What," before he could finish his questions, Qui-Gon was already kneeling on the bed and pulling his Padawan close to his chest.

"Master?" said Padawan inquired.

Qui-Gon took a shaky breath, it felt so good to hear this word from his boy, "I was talking with Master Yoda and Mace just now…" he swallowed, "They told me you want to be assigned to another Master."

He felt Obi-Wan's nod against his chest, "Yes Master, I requested this."

He tightened his grip on the ginger haired boy when once more tears spilled free from his eyes, "I won't allow it."

"Master," he was interrupted.

"Don't leave me," pleaded Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan was too stunned to say anything. Had he understood his Master correct? The man wanted him to stay?

"Please Obi, don't leave me too… I need you and... and I am sorry for yesterday, but I needed to collect my thoughts." Finally the younger man was able to move his arms to encircle his Master.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore."  
"Then stay!" the Jedi Master was openly sobbing now and Obi-Wan held him just as tight, as he was embraced himself.

"If that is your wish… Are you sure?"

"Yes, by all the nine Sith hells, yes!"

The Padawan closed his eyes for a moment, before he pulled slightly away to look into the tear stained face of his Master and father figure. Qui-Gon looked so lost right now and he remembered Obi-Wan of a scared animal.

Suddenly it hit Obi-Wan. His Master WAS like a wild animal. Proud and elegant, stubborn and determined, but he also hid his weaknesses. He never asked for help, but like an animal, he needed his herd, his pack to comfort him and to keep him safe. Obi-Wan also realised that he was the pack, Thal had been part of it too and maybe even Master Windu, but right now the alpha wolf needed his pup.

The ginger haired male gently reached up and wiped away the tears from his Master's face and the older man immediately leaned into the contact.

"You are the most stubborn man in the whole galaxy," Obi-Wan said with affection in his voice. He sighed then, "Come on, my Master."

Qui-Gon looked quizzically at his apprentice, who was standing up from his bed. The boy took the older man's hand and pulled him up and then into the living room. Qui-Gon silently let the boy do as he pleased.

Obi-Wan first got rid of his Master's robe and lightsaber, before he literally pushed the man onto the couch. He then helped his Master get rid of his boots, which he threw somewhere on the ground. He didn't care right now, he had more important matters to attend. Then the ginger haired man vanished in his room, but came back not a moment later with his blanket and his pillow. He arranged the blanked over his Master's shoulders, who just let it happen and he pushed his pillow into the man's arms.

"Cuddle that and stay here, I make tea," the apprentice ordered and Qui-Gon could only nod and pull the pillow that smelled of his child, tighter to his chest.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan came back, took the pillow from Qui-Gon and gave the man a cup of tea. He then sat down to the taller man's left side, making sure he stayed in contact and reached for a few strands of the man's hair.

"What are you doing?" inquired the long haired Jedi.

"Stop moving your head and you'll see soon enough," Obi-Wan retorted with love and affection in his voice.

With trained fingers he wove the hair behind Qui-Gon's ear to a braid, similar to his own. He carefully held on to it, before detangling his own, it needed to be redone either way, and taking a bead from it. The bead had a special meaning, it was the first Obi-Wan had truly earned. He had won the little arctic blue bead in a fighting tournament, the year before he became Qui-Gon's Padawan.

"There, all done," he said happily when the braid was done. Qui-Gon curiously fingered it, while Obi-Wan remade his own braid. The older man looked at the bead and something like awe and happiness shined in his midnight blue eyes.

"Now, what do you think _Padawan_?" Obi-Wan grinned.

Qui-Gon actually chuckled, "I feel honoured, _Master Kenobi_ ," he bowed his head.

He sat away the cup then and pulled the younger man in for another hug, making sure that the blanket was wrapped around them both.

"Thank you, little one, for everything."

Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was also referring to all the time they had spent together. He smiled in return, "No, thanks you Master, for letting me in."

"Will you stay?" Qui-Gon asked hesitantly.

"As long as possible and definitely as long as you need me."

The long haired Jedi Master nodded and smiled at his young apprentice, before he kissed his child's forehead again.

"I love you, child."

"I love you too, you stubborn bantha-head, as if you were my father."

They continued to sit there, enjoying each others company and taking comfort from each other. The also talked, about past missions, the people they had lost and all the stupid little mistakes and misunderstandings along the way. Both men were quite content that everything would turn out just fine now.

It was around midday, when someone knocked at their door. Qui-Gon, who had his head in his Padawan's lap and told the said male a story about his apprenticeship, stopped in his talking and looked questioning at the younger male. Obi-Wan only shrugged and with a sigh, Qui-Gon sat up and waved the door open.

They were both surprised to see Master Yoda, Mace Windu and Bant Eerin step in.

"Disturbing we are something?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon answered honestly.

"We will not be here for long," Mace Windu promised.

"Come to a decision you have?" Yoda turned towards Obi-Wan.

"Yes, my Masters," he grinned and Bant had a bad feeling about it. "After the Council kept pestering me about it," both Mace Windu's and Yoda's eyebrows rose, "I finally decided to take Qui-Gon Jinn as my Padawan learner and as you can see, he has already been claimed." He lightly tugged at the braid behind the taller man's ear, whose expression had turned from confused to one of amusement.

Mace looked dumbfounded and Bant tried to muffle her giggling behind her hand. Yoda chuckled openly, "Approve your decision, the Council does, Master Kenobi."

Mace shook his head, "We await a weekly report for the first two month to make sure you and your new Padawan get along." His tone was serious, but his eyes sparkled and he supported Bant, who would have collapsed to a laughing pile on the ground otherwise.

"Good for you, he is Master Kenobi. Good for the both of you, this apprenticeship is," he nodded, "Padawan Jinn."

"Yes Master?"

"Behave you will. To hear you getting into any fight with your fellow Padawans, I want not."

"Yes Master, I am sorry Master:"

Yoda huffed, "And watch after your new Master, you will. Listen to him, you must."

"I will Master," Qui-Gon bowed his head.

"Good, go we will now. Leave the new Master-Padawan-Team alone, we should."

"I agree Master. Come, Padawan." Mace Windu gently lead the Mon Calamari girl, who definitely was going to tell this to her other friends, out of the quarters.

Padawan and Master were looking at each other and not a moment later they burst into a fit of almost hysterical laughter.

"I think we are in for temple gossip, my _Padawan_ ," Obi-Wan managed to wheeze out between laughter.

"When are we not, _Master_?" Qui-Gon retorted.

"That's true," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully, "But as long as we are together, I can't bring myself to care." A moment of silence passed between them. "You know, you haven't told me the end of your story yet…"

Qui-Gon's smile was blinding and he gladly returned to their previous position, with his head on the younger male's lap and said younger man's finger carding comfortingly through his hair. They still had a long way before them, but things would be going fine, Qui-Gon had no doubt about it. Obi-Wan would help him overcome his shadows like he did before…


End file.
